


Well Prepared

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Well Prepared

**Title:** Well Prepared  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #29: TLC  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **A/N:** Draco is on a winning streak, thanks to Harry.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Well Prepared

~

Draco sighed, closing his books.

“Case prepared?” Harry asked.

“The Wizengamot hearing is tomorrow,” Draco muttered. “I’d better be ready.”

“You need some TLC tonight,” Harry suggested.

Draco frowned. “Some what?”

“You know, TLC,” Harry repeated.

“Is that some Muggle thing?”

“No.” Harry moved behind Draco. “It transcends Muggle or wizard, actually.”

Draco pursed his lips. “TLC... Wait, d’you mean _the Leaky Cauldron_? If you think I’m setting foot in that dodgy--”

Harry abruptly Apparated them to the bedroom and proceeded to demonstrate _exactly_ what TLC was.

Draco won his case the next day with a grin on his face.

~


End file.
